


Got My Red Dress On Tonight

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 kinks, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s06e03 The Children of Gabriel, F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “I’ve never worn a dress quite like this before. Not on the ground.”Bellamy brushes her hair behind her ear. “It suits you.”





	Got My Red Dress On Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy it's been a while but i just caught up and got Inspired (expect one more!)
> 
> 031\. Clothed Sex  
> Title from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Bellamy corners her the first chance he gets when she returns from dinner. That damn red dress they had put her in has been driving him wild, and he has to get his hands on her, the others be damned.

When they break apart for air, Clarke is panting. “Bellamy-”

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Bellamy breathes.

Clarke laughs softly. “I’ve never worn a dress quite like this before. Not on the ground.”

Bellamy brushes her hair behind her ear. “It suits you.” And then his lips are on hers again. 

It feels similar to the previous day, like he needs to devour her, only this time he’s not under the influence of the eclipse. He makes sure he doesn’t leave a single spot in her mouth untouched by his tongue before breaking away again. He kisses again quickly, two pecks on her lips, and then he’s hoisting her up by her thighs.

He lifts until her back is against the wall and her knees are hooked over his shoulders. When he’s sure she’s steady, Bellamy pushes the dress up and over his head so he can nose at her cunt through her panties - they’re soft and a little lacy, which means they must be borrowed as well. He hooks his arm back around her thigh and uses two fingers to pull the panties to the side.

Clarke nearly screams when he licks a stripe directly up her center. By the fact that there’s only one hand in his hair around the dress, he assumes the other is in her mouth, muffling any noises that could get them caught.

Bellamy’s good at this, and they both know it.

He flexes his fingers so that they can slip into her underneath her panties and sucks on her clit, and he’s pretty sure this is the fastest he’s ever gotten her to come in the time they’ve been doing this.

Clarke’s still trying to catch her breath as Bellamy lowers her. She locks her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, freeing up his hands so he can undo his pants. Dick out, he thrusts against her soaked panties. It’s all too easy to grab the delicate fabric and tear it off of her so he can lower her down onto his cock.

Clarke quiets them both by kissing him again, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck. She’s so oversensitive, twitching around Bellamy with every thrust. Pushing one hand between them, Bellamy plays with her clit as he fucks into her, bringing her to the edge over and over until she finally spasms around him in her second orgasm.

It takes everything in Bellamy’s being not to come inside her immediately. He doubles his pace both with his hand and his dick and is able to make Clarke come a third time before he pulls out, spilling onto her stomach with a low groan.

After a minute or so, Bellamy lowers Clarke down onto shaking legs and drops to his knees. He teases her with a kiss to her clit but ultimately goes to work cleaning her up so she’s still presentable.

He stands again, a smug grin lighting up his face. Clarke lifts her leg to pull the torn panties off her ankle. 

“These were borrowed,” she scolds, as though he were her child.

Bellamy shrugs. “What can I say, they were in my way.”

Clark huffs and smacks his arm with the fabric, but when Bellamy looks at her, there’s a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
